


Hidden

by pregnantobsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Magic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, both of those are brief but they're there, discussions of childbirth but no birth scene, lil bit of pure blood culture and supremacy but not in a violent way, mentions past sex while drunk, rapid pregnancy, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregnantobsessions/pseuds/pregnantobsessions
Summary: Pansy's family demanded that she use sex magic to hide her unplanned, unwed pregnancy. She went, complaining but willing.
Relationships: Mentioned Pansy Parkinson/Multiple, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Pansy swallowed as she read the results of the paternity charm, hidden in the lavatory of a high-end restaurant just off Diagon Alley where she'd gone with Daphne. It was just an excuse to get away from Parkinson Place, really, but Daph knew that and had her back. Pansy had made the mistake of confirming that she was pregnant at home and the dratted elves had immediately reported it to her mother.

Mother had insisted that she go to Great Aunt Violet's to hide the shame of her unwed pregnancy. They'd spoken with Pansy's great aunt over the floo to arrange the trip, and she'd promised to set up some sort of magic that would somehow make the trip less suspicious. 

"It's sex magic," Great Aunt Violet had told her mother. "The girl will have to bring along the father."

Pansy's mother's face had soured. "Clearly the girl has no qualms about intercourse. We'll arrive in two weeks."

Pansy had shrunken back, mortified to have her mistake discussed in front of her as though she wasn't there. _The girl._ Her mother had treated her indulgently, before.

That was what led Pansy here, two days later, to the restroom of The Platinum Sphinx. While she could easily pinpoint _when_ she'd become pregnant, identifying the father was harder. There had been a party, and copious alcohol. Certainly, a contraceptive charm could have gone awry, but Pansy had slept with a few different people that night. At least they were all pureblood.

Blaise. Pansy was alright with that. Blaise was attractive and charming, even when they were completely sober. She just hoped that he wouldn't make too much fuss. Pansy snorted at that thought. Blaise was charming, yes, because it got him laid. She would be asking him to go somewhere secluded with her and perform sex magic, which naturally included _sex._ Getting him on board would not be a problem. 

"You'll have use of the guest cottage," Violet Brown told the young couple. "I'll not disturb you. Merlin knows I know plenty about your _activities_ knowing you managed to get pregnant. Totty will handle anything you need. My personal healer is on call and Totty can reach her." Violet cast a look towards Pansy's mother. "Her privacy oaths are extremely stringent. She'll not breathe a word of this."

They went into the cottage. It was small, but well-appointed. It wouldn't do, after all, to have insufficient guest accommodations. "The bed is in a ritual circle," Violet continued explaining. "One orgasm within the circle will progress the pregnancy by one week."

Without a word further, before Pansy could even process what she'd said, Violet left Pansy, her mother, and Blaise alone. Her mother turned the same sour look on Pansy that she'd been getting for weeks. "I'll return for you and the spawn in thirty days. Handle it prior to that date."

They said a perfunctory goodbye, and Pansy's mother apparated away.

Blaise snorted. "Thirty days? I pity your mother her marriage bed if she thinks it'll take that long. We're nineteen, and I'm _Italian._ "

"That's exactly one orgasm per day," Pansy said ruefully. "The party was already ten weeks ago. Having sex every day probably seems quite decadent to her - and Merlin knows a _witch_ can't expect to come."

Blaise snorted again.

It had been three days since they'd arrived at the guest cottage, and Pansy was thirty-one weeks gone. She was laid out on her back with Blaise's head between her legs, and they were working on the fifth orgasm of the day. Pansy's belly stood up proudly, larger than a quaffle. She could no longer see her lover in this position, but she could feel him as he worked his fingers in and out of her cunt, which he'd already filled with his come twice today, and circled her clit with his tongue. Pansy shrieked, and Blaise sat back on his heels with a smug grin.

The aftershocks of Pansy's orgasm were suddenly replaced by a growing discomfort, and she keened as they both watched her belly noticeably inflate. The difference was significant, packed onto her petite frame so quickly. It was like she'd been hit with some obscene engorgement charm.

"Thirty-two weeks," Blaise said, his voice thick with lust. Pansy had realized very quickly that Blaise found the sudden swell of her body incredibly erotic. She had to admit that the experience was doing something for her too, at this point. She'd always liked a little pain with her pleasure - biting, scratching, yanking on hair, even being smacked around a bit if her partner did it right. This new experience had taken some getting used to, but it had grown on her as her belly did.

"Mercy," Pansy begged. It was only two o'clock. The day was far from over and she was exhausted. 

"But Pansy," Blaise mock-whined. His arm dropped below the crest of her belly and he shifted into her view to show that his sizable cock was hard again.

Normally she wouldn't let him get away with it. It wasn't her problem he was hard, for Merlin's sake. She was enjoying herself, though, despite her exhaustion, and Blaise was an excellent lover. "Fine, but then we're done for the rest of the day."

Blaise smirked, and slid his cock into her in a single glide. Pansy moaned, then tried to think of something un-sexy. For once, she didn't want to come while he fucked her.

His strokes were smooth and powerful, each one hitting all the right spots as Pansy tried desperately not to fall over the edge. With a gentle pressure, he massaged the overly tight skin of her abdomen. It was littered with stretch marks - it was unsightly, but Blaise traced each one like a treasure map. More evidence of the obscenely rapid growth she'd undergone in just seventy-two hours. He repeatedly reached for her clit, habitually looking to pleasure his partner, but she batted his hand away each time.

"If I let you have your way," she growled the third time, "I'd be giving birth tonight. I am _not_ progressing through this entire pregnancy in _three days_ , Blaise."

Blaise smirked at her, thrusting faster. "No, four days is plenty fast enough."

An involuntary moan cut off any reply Pansy might have made, but she knew he was right. They'd certainly come seven times between them tomorrow. All there was to do in this cottage was fuck, after all.

Blaise's pace picked up again briefly before stuttering, and Pansy braced herself as his hot semen flooded her for the third time that day. His cock was still hard inside her when she swelled larger again. Her belly grew by at least an inch in seconds, accompanied this time by a larger-than-anticipated amount of growth in her breasts. Her chest had been expanding gradually, but not to such a degree. They began leaking, and Pansy realized suddenly that she'd just gained a week's worth of milk.

"Fuck," Pansy groaned. It wasn't day-ruining, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

"Fuck," Blaise murmured, eyes transfixed, his pupils blown wide.

She rubbed at her swollen tits. "Blaise. Please, it hurts."

He blinked. "What should I do about it?"

" _Anything_ ," she moaned.

Blaise blinked again, shrugged, and pulled his softening cock from her body. He started to move, and Pansy almost thought he was going to leave here like this.

Instead, he moved to the side of her body and helped her to sit up. (The change in her body mass was so extreme that Pansy needed help for every simple task. She'd been walking with a book balanced on her head since the age of four, but now if she tried to stand up on her own she risked falling on her face. It was embarrassing, but also stoked the flames of her arousal. She was massive, and clumsy, and almost entirely dependent on the wizard who had made her that way.) Without another word, Blaise latched his mouth onto her swollen nipple and began to suck.

It took him a bit to get it right, and to actually draw out any milk. Once he did, though, the relief was dramatic and Pansy moaned gratefully. Before long she was urging him to switch sides and reduce the other in the same way, and it was once he did that Pansy realized she had another problem.

The orgasm she'd managed to only just stave off was still building. Typically, her nipples alone would never get her off. Combined with the relief, however, and the barely thwarted orgasm while he'd had his cock in her, and she was fucked. Pansy cried out as she came, and for the third time in under an hour her belly began to swell. Blaise moaned as it pressed firmly against him.

"Thirty-four," Pansy mumbled as she urged Blaise to continue sucking. The additional week had ballooned her breasts again, and she'd be damned if she ended this _situation_ still uncomfortable. "If you get hard again, you're sitting in a corner outside of the damn ritual circle while you toss off."

Pansy waddled across the cottage, holding the wall for balance with one hand while the other attempted to support her massive belly. It was eleven in the morning, their fourth day in the cottage, and Pansy was thirty-nine weeks pregnant. Her magic would ensure a timely birth, which meant the next time one of them came within the circle, she'd go into labour. There were a few things she wanted to do first, Pansy had insisted, and _no they couldn't wait until after_. Blaise had offered to help, but in reality Pansy was just putting it off.

It wasn't that she was nervous. There were a full complement of spells to ease the process and she knew to expect to be fully healed hours after beginning labour with almost no pain. Her tits, swollen with milk that she'd not had Blaise drain for fear of coming, probably hurt more.

In reality, she was enjoying being pregnant. Quite a lot. She had found the ritual as erotic as Blaise had in the end. More than once in the last few days she'd had an orgasm that was triggered by the previous one's results. The dramatic changes in her body were exciting. Once more orgasm, and it would be over. She would no longer be pregnant.

Plus, Pansy knew that Blaise was hard as a rock watching her struggle with her sudden girth. The fact that he'd first knocked her up, then been the driving force behind the twenty-nine orgasms that had left her huge and stumbling, had the wizard incredibly smug. She could indulge him with a show. Getting him worked up could only make the sex they were about to have even more intense.

"We could do it again," Blaise said as Pansy ran a hand along her flattened abdomen.

She looked up guiltily. "What?"

"It's only been a few hours and you miss it," he said baldly, not even bothering to dissemble like a proper Slytherin. "I miss it, too. It only took us four days, and we're here for another _twenty-six._ What's stopping us doing it again?"

Pansy was horribly tempted. "What if we don't manage to get me pregnant again fast enough, and I'm still knocked up when my mother comes back?"

"There are spells," Blaise said with a dismissive wave. "To assist. They aren't as effective as potions, but since we're both clearly fertile on our own they'd be plenty to ensure a quick conception."

Pansy thought of the tight burn of suddenly stretching skin, of the heady relief when Blaise drained a week's milk from her engorged tits. Of the lust in his eyes as she grew and _grew_ , and the extra sensitivity she'd experienced. "Do you know the spells?"

Blaise immediately cast spells to enhance both their fertility, as well as a lust charm on himself to help him stay hard. Pansy wasn't even going to ask why he'd learned them. Just twelve hours later, when Pansy felt the rush of magic following an orgasm that meant she was now one full week pregnant, it was ecstasy. There was no noticeable swell or pain - it would take a few weeks for that to start - but there was a promise. Soon she could be huge again.

Pansy grinned at Blaise, eyes dark with excitement. "How quickly do you think we can manage it?"

"You say that like you don't think I could get you to have this baby tonight."

She looked at him and saw lust and pride in his eyes, and raised her chin in a challenge. "Try."

Blaise cast a pleasure enhancing charm on her, and the first brush of his fingers against her clit had her coming. She'd used these before, and she knew that further orgasms wouldn't come quite that quickly, but that any pleasurable sensation would be magnified threefold until the spell was cancelled. Distantly, she thought this might be cheating, but it felt far too good for her to care. Next time, she might make him do without.

Blaise's grin was like a shark's as he ground his cock against her sex. "That's two."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come to Italy with me," Blaise panted as he rocked his hips slightly, grinding his cock into Pansy's cunt.

They were lying on their sides, Blaise behind Pansy, and he'd been inside of her for hours. His arm was wrapped around her waist, stroking her distended abdomen as he lazily enjoyed the fruits of their labor. They had two days left in the cottage, and Pansy was thirty-five weeks pregnant for the fourth time.

After he'd managed to see her through her second pregnancy in just eleven hours, Pansy had barely waited until they'd slept before challenging him to do it without the pleasure spells. When they'd called the healer for the third time in as many days, she'd urged them to pace themselves for the sake of Pansy's health. Even with magic, the strain on her body was significant.

The healer hadn't told them to _stop,_ however, so after Pansy was pregnant again they'd quickly learned how close they could come to orgasm without falling off that cliff and spent much of each day toeing that line while allowing themselves to cross it just once or twice each day. For each of them, of course. Blaise would never leave his lover frustrated, even though he quite enjoyed how desperate she got when he pleasured her without letting her come for hours on end. There hadn't been enough space in the cottage to comfortably fuck anywhere else, but this solution was better.

Pansy had grown noticeably larger this time around, and while they hadn't done any diagnostics to check, they suspected she was carrying twins.

"What would I be in -ng- in Italy?" Pansy asked him breathlessly. "Your sex doll?"

"You could be my wife," he admitted, and Pansy twisted as much as she could manage to look at him in shock. He stilled inside her, but didn't bother to pull out. They'd had plenty of conversations in the last three weeks while she warmed his cock. "You certainly don't have to be," he continued. "We could just be friends with benefits if you'd prefer. But my mother has been wanting me to marry. The _done thing_ , and all. She's not too fussed about what I do after that, but I think we could have plenty of fun together."

Pansy rubbed her tightly swollen belly, nudging Blaise's hand aside a bit to get better access. She was considering the idea. "It wouldn't be like this."

"No," her agreed. "We'd both need to be able to live our lives once we leave this cottage. I _have_ studied the ritual circle enough to replicate it if we ever wanted to play this game again, but day to day we'd have a more normal relationship. By our own standards - I still want to fuck you as often as you'd let me, and I'm not opposed to keeping you pregnant on a more typical schedule if you're willing." Pansy hummed, and squirmed, and Blaise thrusted into her a couple more times with a grunt. "My mother has inherited nine sizable fortunes to date, so the Zabini vaults can easily support the habit."

"Fuck me properly," Pansy begged, pushing back onto his cock. "Now. Please."

Blaise pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was inside her before plunging in forcefully, and both moaned in a chorus of ecstacy. Blaise flicked her clit, though he could barely reach it around the mass of her middle, and Pansy pulled on her own constantly leaking nipples. Their babies would be fed by a wet nurse, as was proper. A pureblood witch would never breastfeed. Blaise drank from her breasts regularly, though - he even did it while fucking her whenever her belly was flat enough to allow the maneuver - and with regular stimulation each subsequent pregnancy had seen her milk supply grow. Her tits were more than double their previous size, now, and if she put on a shirt it would quickly be soaked.

They'd both been on the edge for far too long to make this last, and came simultaneously in under two minutes. Blaise's cock twitched inside Pansy as her belly grew from thirty- five to thirty-seven weeks, but they were both too fucked out to consider continuing.

Pansy rolled, with significant effort, to face her lover. "If I become the next Mrs. Zabini, do I get to find out the truth behind your mother's husbands?"

Blaise released the nipple he'd eagerly latched onto and grinned at her. She'd clearly decided. "She killed two of them," he told her. "Three died in legitimate accidents, one was murdered by someone other than my mother, and the rest died of natural causes."

Only their own obedience (and their lust) had actually kept them from leaving at any time, so once they recovered they started gathering the clothes they hadn't bothered to put on in weeks and the few other effects they had in the cottage. Blaise was ready long before Pansy. She was a little less clumsy, having grown over weeks this time instead of days or hours, but she still had a vastly different center of gravity than she was used to and looked for support often as she waddled around. Additionally, she had to expand all of her clothes to accommodate her considerable size before she could begin to dress. His pulse sped up a bit as she struggled into robes that were far too tight, even with adjustments. She might change her mind about marrying him and letting him knock her up again if he soiled her robes or asked her to undress, though, so he took a few deep breaths and looked away.

Blaise summoned the elf to bring him their children while she finished dressing, and presented her with a portkey to his family villa once she was ready.

As he wrapped an arm around her to offer balance, he couldn't resist pressing his partial erection into her waist. She gave him a dirty look, but he only grinned unrepentantly. He'd spent well over an hour suckling on her tits after they'd both come until she felt like she wouldn't leak through her clothes. He'd bet that she was hot for it, too, if he slipped a hand into her knickers to check.

He didn't, but it was a near thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy fought a blush as she waddled along behind the effortlessly graceful Madame Zabini, who had greeted her and Blaise with perfect composure as though her son coming back from a few weeks in England with three children and a very pregnant woman was entirely expected and they were perfectly on time.

She'd been glad she'd managed to stay on her feet through the portkey, with Blaise's help. The disparity between the women was noticeable enough without failing on her arse and having to wait for Blaise to pick her up again.

Leora Zabini had transitioned smoothly from a cool public demeanor to a warmer expression as Blaise had explained their plans for marriage. She'd insisted upon being called by her first name, and offered Pansy the use of her old maternity robes. They were two decades out of fashion, but at least they would fit.

Now, Leora was escorting her to a temporary exam room, where the family Healer was ready and waiting to assess her.

"Mother and all three babies are healthy, " the healer said as he canceled his diagnostic charm. Beside Pansy, Blaise couldn't quite suppress a whine. The healer gave him a look of sympathy, misinterpreting the sound for one of distress. When the man turned around to make a note, she watched him palm his rapidly filling cock through his robes.

Pansy gave him a sly look from her place on the examination table, running a hand across her exposed bump and further down over the top of her knickers. Her feet sat in stirrups, keeping her legs spread and knees raised. Her robes were hanging open around her, breasts threatening to pop out of the bra she'd put on solely to have some modesty for the examination. It didn't go far in that respect, given how the obscene tightness of the garment emphasized her recent growth.

They clarified a few things with the healer, before the man bid them goodbye and left so that Pansy could redress privately.

Pansy gave her husband-to-be a heated look as soon as they were alone. Blaise had clearly had the same thought, as he was already advancing on her with a hungry expression. " _Three,_ " he whispered, voice hoarse.

"Look what you've done to me," Pansy said by way of agreement. Blaise appeared only to happy to take credit for her current state, and pulled down the cups of her bra. Her breasts spilled out easily, and he latched onto one with his mouth while pinching her other nipple between two fingers.

Pansy moaned wantonly, pawing at Blaise's robes. She couldn't reach to undress him in their current position, but she made her message clear and he paused to undo the buttons along his front.

This proved to be the extent of their ability to undress, their bodies creating too much urgency. Blaise's wand was in his robe pocket, and he used it to vanish both of their underwear. A second later, Pansy's eyes were rolling back in her head as he seated his cock fully inside her wet cunt.

They fucked hard and fast, without finesse. The only thought in either of their heads was gaining the release of orgasm. Blaise wedged a hand between their bodies, furiously rubbing at Pansy's clit and causing her to squeal. If she'd been any less fevered in that moment, it would have been too rough. Her cunt clenched around Blaise's cock seconds before he slammed it home one final time and emptied himself into her. 

It was almost disorienting for Pansy to come without triggering the ritual circle at the cottage, and she found herself bracing for a surge of growth that didn't come.

They quickly charmed themselves clean, and went to join Leora for dinner with nothing beneath their robes.

They'd not composed themselves as well as they'd thought, apparently, and Leora gave them both a knowing look when they sat down at the table.

For some time, she didn't mention it. Then, between sips of wine, she raised her brow. "Shall I remind you that bonding rites require twenty-four hours of celibacy in preparation?"

Pansy blushed a brilliant red. She couldn't tell if Blaise was less affected, or if his darker skin merely hid the evidence of his embarrassment better.

"There is no shame in enjoying the pleasures of each other's bodies," she continued as if this were a typical dinner topic. Perhaps, among family in Italy, it was. If so, Pansy was going to be blushing a lot in the near future. "I suggest you plan for tomorrow evening, however, before Lord and Lady Parkison take note of your disobedience and seek to intervene."

"They have no grounds," Pansy said as calmly as she could. "The contract they signed for me as a child was cancelled in sixth year, and I'm an adult. I'm entitled to this choice, in the absence of previous arrangements."

Leora tilted her head. "But having no grounds for protest doesn't always stop a family from seeking to control their daughters."

Pansy conceded the point, and mentally prepared herself for a full day's abstinence.

There was a ritual circle on the floor, this one designed for a bonding rite. Pansy stood in the center with her back pressed against Blaise's front. They were both nude, his cock nestled between her arsecheeks and his arms wrapped around her waist for as far as they could reach. 

"I pledge my wand to your defense," Blaise began, voice rumbling in his chest, "You'll want for nothing which I can give, and know only comfort in the magic of my House."

His words were more than simple promises. The ritual circle they stood within built magical vows from their words.

Pansy took a breath, before beginning her own portion of the rite. "I pledge my body to bear your children. You'll want for nothing which I can give, and I will bring only honor to the legacy of your House."

If she weren't already pregnant, the magical cow she'd just made would all but ensure she would be soon. Most couples who married in ritual found themselves expecting within the week. Pansy let Blaise support her as they both sunk to their knees. The healer had confirmed that it wouldn't cause problems for their children or their bond to do this while pregnant, but the rite hadn't been designed with limited mobility in mind.

Once Blaise was kneeling, Pansy spread her legs on either side of his and slowly, with his guidance, sunk down onto his cock.

They both made sounds of pleasure as the head of his cock nudged up against the entrance to her womb. She'd ridden cocks before - ridden _his_ cock before - but it had been before she'd gotten pregnant. In the cottage, they hadn't risked fucking with her on top. She'd have likely toppled over as the magic of the ritual caused her to inflate.

That wasn't a concern now, and Pansy eagerly began to fuck herself on him. She hadn't gone a full twenty-four hours without coming in a month. As often as they'd forgone a proper night's sleep in favor of drifting between rounds of sex, she didn't think she'd gone _eight_ hours.

It took a considerable amount of effort for Pansy to raise and lower herself on Blaise's cock, hefting the weight of her massive belly with each rock and bounce, but Blaise gripped her arse cheeks and use the leverage there to help her along.

When Pansy couldn't continue, Blaise nudged her forward onto her hands and knees, his cock staying buried inside her as they shifted, and he began to fuck her from behind. Her belly rubbed on the ground, but Blaise only needed minutes longer to come and complete the rite, spilling another load of his seed inside her.

Pansy could feel Blaise's magic wrap around her, as though he owned her very soul, and she sighed. Now that the ritual was over, he cast a featherlight charm so that he could carry her to his rooms for another round or three. She imagined her future, the Lady of House Zabini, enjoying the daily attentions of her talented lover, near-constant pregnancy telling everyone who saw her just how often she took his cock.

Life was good.


End file.
